List of rides
|Nextrideday= |Nextridemonthname= |Nextrideyear= |Showlines=----|Nextridelocation=All over the world||Nextridetime= }} Home > The following is a partial list of Critical Mass bicycle rides around the world. Some rides may no longer exist and most certainly not every ride is listed here. Unless otherwise stated, rides are held on the last Friday of every month at 5.30pm. North America Canada Wikipedia: Canada *Calgary (w), Alberta: The first critical mass rides in Calgary were held in the late 1990s and were initially heavily supported by bicycle couriers until they were threatened with job loss if they would continue participating. The rides still continue to the present, having had the same start place and time, Eau Claire Plaza in downtown Calgary at 5:30 p.m., since the beginning. *Edmonton (w), Alberta, meet in front of the City Hall at 5:30 p.m. *Guelph, Ontario (w) http://www.criticalmassguelph.blogspot.com/, meet in front of City Hall at 6:30 on the last Friday of the month. *Halifax (w), Nova Scotia, meet at Victoria Park on the corner of South Park and Spring Garden at 6:00 p.m. *Kingston, Ontario (w), meet in front of the Sleepless Goat Cafe, 91 Princess St., at 5:00 p.m. on the last Friday of every month. *London, Ontario (w) http://freedom.2y.net/wiki/Critical_Mass_London http://londoncommons.net/event, meet in front of the bandshell at Victoria Park on the last Friday of the month. *Montreal, Quebec (w), meet at Phillips Square, 5:30 p.m, last Friday of each month. *Ottawa, Ontario (w) http://www.ottawacriticalmass.blogspot.com/, meet at Confederation Park (Elgin and Laurier), 5:30 p.m. *Peterborough, Ontario (w), meet at Confederation Park by City Hall at 5:30pm on the last Friday of every month. *Toronto, Ontario (w) http://www.cmtoronto.ca/ http://www.torontocranks.com/, meet at Bloor and Spadina, 6:00 p.m. *Vancouver, British Columbia (w) http://www.bikesexual.org/cm, meet at the Vancouver Art Gallery on the Georgia Street side *Victoria, British Columbia (w) meet at Centenial Square *Nanaimo, British Columbia (w) meet at the Bastion on Front st at 6pm, third Friday of every month United States Wikipedia: United States *Albany, New York (w) 5:00 p.m. in Washington Park by Henry Johnson and State streets *Anchorage, Alaska (w) 6:00 p.m. last Friday, location varies: Cafe Amsterdam in the Metro Mall or Town Square, see http://www.uaabikeclub.org/ for details *Ann Arbor, Michigan (w) Around 5:15 p.m. last Friday, every month. Meet at corner of N. University and State St. by the water fountain. *Anniston, AL (w) 5:30 PM, Parking lot #8 1112 Wilmer, last friday of the month. First ride will be 25-April-2008. *Athens, GA (w) 6 PM, corner of Prince & Pulaski, last friday of the month. *Atlanta, GA (w) http://www.criticalmassatlanta.org/, at Woodruff Park, 6 p.m., last Friday of the month *Austin, TX (w) 5:00 p.m., at UT West Mall (Guadalupe between 22nd & 23rd). *Baltimore, MD (w), at Charles and Redwood. *Baton Rouge, LA (w) http://www.myspace.com/criticalmassbatonrouge 5:30pm, last Friday of the month, at the LSU Memorial Clocktower. *Bellingham, WA (w) *Berkeley, California (w) http://www.berkeleycriticalmass.org/, every second Friday of the month at Constitution Plaza (main entrance, Downtown Berkeley BART), starting around 5:30 p.m. *Bethlehem, Pennsylvania (w) http://groups.yahoo.com/group/criticalmassLV/, last Friday every month. 5:00 p.m. at New and Morton St. *Blacksburg, VA (w), last Friday of every month. 5pm @ War Memorial. *Boston (w) http://www.bostoncriticalmass.org/, at Copley Square. *Buffalo, New York (w), at Buffalo City Hall. *Champaign-Urbana, Illinois (w), at Green and Wright, 5:15 p.m., Last Friday. *Chicago, Illinois (w) http://www.chicagocriticalmass.org/, at Daley Plaza *Cincinnati, Ohio (w) http://www.cincycriticalmass.org/, at Fountain Square *Cleveland, Ohio (w) http://www.clevelandcriticalmass.com, at the North West Quadrant of Public Square *Columbia, South Carolina (w), Last Friday, 5 PM Meet, 5:30 Ride, at the Finlay Park Fountain, Laurel and Assembly Streets *Columbus, Ohio (w) http://comacrew.homestead.com/criticalmass.html, at the Statehouse lawn. *Davis, California (w) Last Friday of every month, 5:00 p.m., Central Park at the large oak tree. *Denver, Colorado (w) Last Friday 5:30 p.m., Civic Center Park near the Seal fountain *Detroit (w) http://www.criticalmassdetroit.org/, at Grand Circus Park, Adams & Woodward Aves. *Dublin, California, see also Tri-Valley, California below *Duluth, Minnesota (w) The last Friday of each month, 5:30pm. Meet at the statue of Leif Erickson. *Durham, NC (w) the bronze bull sculpture downtown, at 5:35pm on the first Thursday of each month. *Eau Claire, Wisconsin (w) At the Owen Park Bandshell (along First Avenue), 5:00 p.m., Last Friday of every month. *Emeryville, California (w) *Frederick, Maryland (w) At the fountain in Baker Park (corner of Bentz and Church), 6 p.m., Last Friday of every month. *Fresno, California (w), http://www.myspace.com/fresnocriticalmass, last friday of every month, at Fresno High School entrance, 5.30pm *Grand Rapids, Michigan (w) http://www.mediamouse.org/cm/, at Veterans Park, Fulton & Sheldon *Honolulu, Hawaii (w) *Indianapolis (w) http://www.geocities.com/indycm/, at the Artsgarden at 5.30 p.m. and Monument Circle at 6.30 p.m. *Ithaca, New York (w) 5.00 p.m. last Friday of the month, west end of the Commons *Kansas City (w), Missouri http://www.acmebicyclecompany.com/rides.htm 6 p.m., last Friday of every month *Kirksville (w), Missouri 5:30 p.m., last Friday of every month at the Square *Las Cruces (w), New Mexico, Last Friday of the month, Downtown Mall, 5 p.m. *Los Angeles, California (w) Has four monthly CM rides and one in neighboring Santa Monica. http://www.cicle.org/cm/criticalmass.html **Corner of Westwood & La Conte (near UCLA) 5 p.m. First Friday **1401 Ocean Front Walk (Venice Beach) 6 P.M First Friday **Santa Monica Pier (Santa Monica) 6:30 p.m. First Friday http://santamonicacriticalmass.org/ **Ave 57 Gold Line Station (Highland Park) 6:30 Third Friday **Wilshire and Western Red Line Station Korea Town) at 6 p.m. Last Friday **Long Beach (w) Bike Station (Not affiliated with Bike Station) *Madison, Wisconsin (w) http://www.madisoncriticalmass.org, at the Capitol Square and West Washington. *Miami, Florida (w), at Government Center at 6:30 last Friday of everymonth. *Memphis, Tennessee (w), at Overton Park, last Friday of every month at 5:15 p.m. *Milwaukee, Wisconsin (w), at Riverside Park, near Oakland Ave. and Locust Street *Minneapolis, Minnesota (w), at Loring Park, by the fountain, at 5 p.m. *Modesto, California * Naperville, Illinois (w) Last Friday of the month 5:30 P.M., meet at the fountain outside the Nichols library *Nashville, Tennessee (w), at Dragon Park 5 p.m. the last Friday of every month *New Haven, Connecticut (w) http://www.elmcitycycling.org, at the flagpole in the center of The Green. *New Orleans (w) http://www.nolacriticalmass.org/, Jackson Square cathedral *New York (w) http://www.times-up.org/cm.php, 7:00 p.m. at Union Square (north side) *Norfolk, Virginia (w) Meet at 6:00 p.m., last Friday of the month, at Baldwin & Colley Avenues (Elliot's & Starbuck's). *Oakland, California First Friday of every month, meet at 14th and Broadway 6:00p.m. *Oberlin, Ohio (w) Last Friday of every month, meet at Tappan Square, 5:30 p.m. *Oklahoma City (w) Metro Area has two monthly CM rides. **Midtown Oklahoma City http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/okbicycleliving, 4 p.m. at the Back Door Coffeehouse, NW 32nd & Classen **Norman (w) http://www.ionet.net/~tslade/cmnorman.htm, 6:00 p.m. Starting from Buchcanan Bicycles on Campus Corner *Petaluma, California (w) Lucchesi Park, 5:00 p.m. - first Friday of every month *Philadelphia (w) http://www.philamass.org, 6:00 p.m. at City Hall (west side) *Pittsburgh (w) http://www.pghcriticalmass.org/, Carnegie Museum dinosaur statue *Portland, Maine (w), Monument Square, last Friday of every month, 5:00 p.m. *Portland, Oregon (w) http://www.RoseCityCriticalMass.org/, North Park Blocks by the Elephant *Raleigh, North Carolina (w) at the NC State University Bell Tower, 4:30 p.m. *Reno, Nevada (w) http://tribes.tribe.net/renocriticalmass, West Plaza (between Java Jungle & the River Theaters), 1st Friday of every month, 5:30pm *Salinas First Friday every Month 5:30 in Front of Steinbeck Center 1 Main St which is OldTown Salias *Salisbury, Maryland (w) 2nd Wednesday every month 5:30 at Guerrieri University Center(parking lot side) at Salisbury University. *Salt Lake City, Utah (w) http://www.slccriticalmass.org Last Friday every Month 5:30 at Gallivan Plaza(239 S Main St)(north side). *San Diego (w), 7 p.m.. Balboa Park at the fountain between the Reuben H. Fleet Science Center and the Natural History Museum. *San Francisco (w) http://www.runmuki.com/paul/writing/urban.html, at Justin Herman Plaza *Santa Monica, California (w), http://www.santamonicacriticalmass.org 6:30p.m., first Friday of every month *Seattle, Washington (w) http://www.seattlecriticalmass.org, at Westlake Center, 5:30pm last Friday of every month; a smaller group masses at Red Square (on the University of Washington campus) at 5pm, and proceeds from there to Westlake Center. *Spokane, Washington (w) at the River Front Park Fountain, 4:30 p.m. *South Lake Tahoe, California (w) at the "Y" in front of the old Mikasa, 5:00 p.m. Last Friday of the month *Stillwater, Oklahoma w, meet at Cowboy Mall Parking lot. 5:00p.m. or Search Stillwater Critical Mass on Facebook *Tallahassee (w), in front of the old state capitol building. 4:30 p.m. *Tri-Valley, California (w) The first Friday of each month, 6:00pm,at the Dublin Clocktower. All Tri-Valley and beyond are invited! *Urbana- (w)Champaign http://critical-mass.groogroo.com/, in front of the University of Illinois Alma Mater statue *Walla Walla, Washington Last Friday of every Month, Downtown, First and Main, 4:00 p.m. *Walnut Creek, California Third Friday of Every Month, Meet at Walnut Creek BART station *Washington, D.C. (w) http://cm-dc.mahost.org/, at Dupont Circle, first Friday of every month, 6:00 p.m. South America Brazil Wikipedia: Brazil :see Bicicletada site and Bicicletada definition in portuguese *São Paulo (w) (see the reports), last Friday of every month at 6 p.m., Paulista with Consolação (Praça do Ciclista). *Curitiba (w) http://www.bicicletadacuritiba.org, last Saturday of every month at 9:30 AM, at Reitoria da UFPR Europe Austria Wikipedia: Austria For more information and flyers for Austrian rides, visit www.criticalmass.at *Graz (w), started in March 2007, every last Friday of the month, 16:30 at the Südtirolerplatz. *Innsbruck (w), planned, see http://criticalmassibk.blogspot.com/ *Linz (w), Starting in April 2007, every third Friday of the month, 16:39 at the Hauptplatz near the Pestsäule *Vienna (w), Restarted in March 2006, now every third Friday of the month, 16:30 at Margaretenplatz in the 5th District. Frequent after-parties and other activities. Belgium Wikipedia: Belgium *Brussels (w) (see Placeovelo), last Friday of every month at 6 p.m., Porte de Namur Belarus *Minsk (see Minsk Critical Mass), last Friday of every month from April till October at 7 p.m. (warning: time may vary), ploszcza Paryskaj Kamuny *Hrodna (see Hrodna Critical Mass) Czech Republic Wikipedia: Czech Republic *Prague (w) http://www.cyklojizdy.cz/, every third thursday in a month from Jiriho z Podebrad place at 18:00. There are two bigger rides each year, in april and october Finland Wikipedia: Finland *Helsinki (w) http://www.kulma.net/liikennekampanja/, from april to october the second thuesday every month (except september, when CM is on the Car Free Day) from Havis Amanda's statue at 16:30. France Wikipedia: France *Paris (w) http://velorution.org/, rides are held on the first Saturday of every month at 02.00 p.m. starting from Place du Châtelet. *Lille (w) http://velorutionlille.free.fr/, Rendez-vous le 1er samedi du mois, 14h, Grand-place. Germany Wikipedia: Germany *Berlin (w), last Friday of every month, at the Heinrichplatz, 4.00 p.m. *Darmstadt (w), second Saterday of every month, at the south of the Luisenplatz, 3.30 p.m. http://critical-mass-darmstadt.de *Dresden (w), last Friday of every month, at the Lingnerallee/St. Petersburger Str. (at the monument before the skate park), 6.30 p.m http://www.myspace.com/dresdencriticalmass *Frankfurt/Main (w), first Sunday of every month, at the Opera Square, 2.00 p.m. http://www.critical-mass-frankfurt.de *Hamburg (w), third Friday of every month, at the Hachmannplatz, 4.00 p.m. http://critical-mass-hamburg.de *Hannover (w), last Friday of every month, at the Emmichplatz *Magdeburg (w), last Friday of every month at 5pm on the Sternbrücke http://kritischemasse.wordpress.com/ *Mannheim (w), third saturday of every month, Wasserturm, 3.00 p.m. http://www.myspace.com/criticalmassma *Munich (München) (w), last Friday of every month, at the Sendlinger Tor Platz, 5.00 p.m. *Nuremberg (Nürnberg) (w), last Friday of every month, at the Opernhaus, 5.15 p.m. *Trier (w), last Friday of every month, at the Viehmarkt Place in front of the antique roman thermal springs, 4.p.m. http://www.critical-mass-trier.de Greece Wikipedia: Greece *Athens (w), first Monday of every month, at Syntagma Square, 6.30 p.m. *Drama (w), http://monopodilato.blogspot.com, last Friday of every month, at Liberty Square, from March to October at 6pm, and from November to February at 5pm. Hungary Wikipedia: Hungary See criticalmass.hu/english for more infos in English and criticalmass.hu/varosok for other Hungary rides. *Budapest (w) http://www.criticalmass.hu/, on every 22nd April (Earth Day) and 22nd September (Carfree day). Italy Wikipedia: Italy :see Critical Mass Italy (in Italian) *Milan (w) http://www.inventati.org/criticalmass/wiki/doku.php?id=presenze:milano *Latina (w) http://www.criticalmasslatina.splinder.com/ *Rome (w) http://www.inventati.org/criticalmass/wiki/doku.php?id=presenze:roma *Turin (w) http://digilander.libero.it/massacritica.torino/ Lithuania Wikipedia: Lithuania *Vilnius (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Poland Wikipedia: Poland *Białystok (w) http://www.rowerowy.bialystok.pl/, at Teatr Dramatyczny im. A.Węgierki (Last Friday 6 p.m.) *Poznań (w) http://www.rowery.rejtravel.pl, at Stary Rynek (6:20 p.m.) *Warsaw (w) http://www.masa.waw.pl, at Plac Zamkowy (6 p.m.) *Szczecin (w) http://www.krytyczna.prv.pl, at Pl.Lotników, Last friday of the month (6 p.m.) Portugal Wikipedia: Portugal :see Critical Mass in Portugal (in Portuguese) *Lisboa (w) http://www.massacriticapt.net/index1.htm, at Marquês do Pombal (6 p.m.) *Porto (w) http://massacritica.pegada.net/, at Praça dos Leões (6 p.m.) *Coimbra (w) http://massacriticacentro.casainho.net/, at Largo da Portagem (6:00 p.m.) *Aveiro (w) http://www.massacriticapt.net, at Ponte Praça (6:00 p.m.) Romania Wikipedia: Romania *Cluj (w), last Saturday of every month at 5.00pm, we meet in the Skate Park behind the main post office, hp critical mass cluj *Timisoara (w), last Friday of every month at 6.00pm, we meet in front of the Timisoara Orthodox Cathedral *Ploiesti (w), we meet in Tineretului Park, near the statue of Mihai Viteazul, on the last Friday of every month at 5.00pm *Bucuresti (w), we meet in Tineretului park, the entrance from Şincai High School Map , on the last Friday of every month at 6.00pm .(see Bucuresti Critical Mass site) Spain Wikipedia: Spain :see Critical Mass in Spain (in Spanish) *A Coruña (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:00 h, Praza de María Pita, first Friday. *Alicante (w), http://aenb.lynksee.com/blog/, 12:00 h, Fuente de la Plaza de Toros, last Saturday. *Almeria (w), http://, 20:00 h, Teatro Apolo, last Thursday. *Barcelona (w), 20:00 h, Plaça Universitat, first Friday. *Burgos (w), http://www.conbici.org/burgosconbici/critica.php, 19:30 h, Plaza España, first Friday. *Castellón de la Plana (w), http://massacriticacastello.googlepages.com/, 19:30 h, Plaza Mayor, second Friday. *Ciudad Real (w), http://apedal.ciudad-real.es/index.php?option=com_newsfeeds&task=view&feedid=13&Itemid=38, 20:00 h, Plaza del Pilar, last Friday. *Cuenca (w), http://masacritica.cuencamagica.com, 12:00 h, Plaza de España, first Saturday. *Madrid (w), http://bicicritica.ourproject.org/ 20:00 h, "Edificio Correos" Cibeles Sqr., last Thursday. *Ourense (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:00 h, Pavillón dos Remedios, last Thursday. *Salamanca (w), http://masacriticasalamanca.spaces.live.com/, 20:00 h, Puerta Zamora, first Wednesday. *Santiago de Compostela (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:30 h, Praza de Galicia, last Wednesday. *Sevilla (w), 20:30 h, Plaza del Pumarejo , First Friday. *Valencia (w), http://www.barriodelcarmen.net/masacritica, 19:30 h, Plaza de la Virgen, first Friday *Vigo (w), http://www.bicis.info, 11:00 h, Praza de América, first Sunday. *Zaragoza (w),19:30 h, Plaza "San Francisco". Sweden Wikipedia: Sweden :see http://www.mjv.se/index.php?id=588 *Gothenburg (w), 18:00 h, Gustaf Adolfstorg, last Friday of every month. :see http://criticalmasssthlm.blogspot.com/ *Stockholm (w), 17:00 h,Björns Trädgård, last Friday of every month. Switzerland Wikipedia: Switzerland :see Critical Mass in Switzerland (in French) *Geneva (w), 18:00 h, Pont des Bergues, last Friday of every month. United Kingdom Wikipedia: United Kingdom *Aberdeen (w), (see Aberdeen Critical Mass), last Saturday of every month, 1pm at Castlegate *Birmingham (w), http://www.pushbikes.freeserve.co.uk/ first Friday of every month, 5.30pm, St Philips Cathedral *Brighton & Hove (w), East Sussex, meets at the Level on the last Friday of every month at 6pm *Bristol (w),http://www.myspace.com/bristolcriticalmass ride starts outside the Fountains in the centre on the last Friday of every month at 5:30pm. *Cambridge (w), http://www.indymedia.org.uk/en/regions/cambridge/2005/07/319476.html starts under Elizabeth Way bridge at 6pm *Edinburgh (w), last Friday of every month at 5:30pm, at the foot of the Mound *Exeter (w), starts at Bedford Square time? *Glasgow (w) http://www.citystrolls.com/strolls/pages/critical.htm, last Friday of every month, 5.30pm at George Square (see Glasgow Critical Mass mailing list) *Guernsey (w), last Friday of every month, starts 5:45pm at the Liberation Monument, St Peter Port *Leeds (w), last Friday of every month, 6pm, from Millennium Square *London (w) http://www.criticalmasslondon.org.uk/ / http://cmlondon.dyndns.org/ / http://www.urban75.com/Action/critical.html, 6pm outside National Film Theatre (river entrance), South Bank *Manchester (w), last Friday of every month, at 6pm, outside the Central Library mailto:info@ibikemcr.org.uk see http://www.ibikemcr.org.uk *Newcastle upon Tyne (w), first Saturday of the month, 12 noon at Haymarket. critical.mass@lists.riseup.net *Nottingham (w), last Friday of the month, 5.30pm in the Market Square. nottcriticalmass@lists.riseup.net *Oxford (w) http://www.myspace.com/oxfordcriticalmass last Friday every month, meet at the Cornmarket end of Broad St, outside The Oxford Story. Arrive from 6.15pm, leave around 6.30pm. Email oxfordcriticalmass@hotmail.co.uk *Sheffield (w), meets at 5.30pm on the last Friday of every month on the concourse of Sheffield University Student's Union, Western Bank, S10. *Southend-on-Sea (w), Essex, meets on the second Friday of every month outside W H Smith, 207 High Street, SS1 1LN (see map) at 6pm *Worthing (w) Last Friday every month, 5.45pm, outside the Assembly Hall Africa South Africa * Johannesburg (w) Asia Israel Wikipedia: Israel *Tel Aviv - there are two groups that organize critical mass but not monthly. see Tel Aviv for more details. *Jerusalem (w) - From Hamashbir (Rechavat HaMashbir) - top of Ben Yehuda Street @ 13:00 last friday of every monthhttp://bike.org.il/cm/jm.html *Beer Sheva - There's a new critical mass group put together by Ben-Gurion University's cyclists and "Megama Yeruka". Rahavat Kiryat Hamemshala @ 12:30 last friday of every month. see Beer Sheva for more details. Malaysia Wikipedia: Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur (w) - From Central Market (CM) @ 18:00 last friday of every month massakritikal@gmail.com South Korea Wikipedia: South Korea *Seoul (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Gwanghwamoon, 서울 광화문 *Suwon (w), 16:00, 4th Saturday of every month, Jangan-park, 수원 장안공원 *Gongju (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Gongsansung-parking place, 공주 공산성주차장 *Sokcho (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Chungchoho expo garden, 속초 청초호 엑스포 뜰 *Busan (w), 15:00, 4th Saturday of every month, Busan Metropolitan City Hall, 부산광역시청 앞 *Chunan (w), 16:00, 1st Saturday of every month, near the express bus terminal, 천안 터미널 사거리 운보찻집 맞은편 공원 Russia Wikipedia: Russia :see Critical Mass in Russia (in Russian) and Critical Mass in Saint Petersburg (in Russian) *Moscow (w), rides are held on the last Saturday of every month at 01.00 p.m. starting from Turgenevskaya Square. *Saint Petersburg (w), the first Saturday of every month at 3.00 p.m. start from Marsovo pole. (from april to october) Australia Australia Wikipedia: Australia :see Australia for national website information *Adelaide (w), Tarndanyangga/Victoria Square Fountain. Last Friday of month (6 p.m. departure). http://criticalmassadelaide.hostedby.zane.net.au/ *Hobart (w), Franklin Square. Last Friday of month, 5:30pm. *Melbourne (w), in front of the State Library of Victoria in Swanston St. Last Friday of the month, 5.30pm. http://criticalmass.org.au/melbourne/ *Newcastle (w), FIRST Friday of every month (6 p.m. departure), Civic Park, opposite Town Hall http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Critical_Mass_Newcastle/. *Perth (w), Forrest Place. Last Friday of the month, 5:30pm.http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cm-perth/ *Sydney (w), Archibald Fountain in Hyde Park. Last Friday of the month, 5.30pm. http://www.bikesarefun.org/ New Zealand Wikipedia: New Zealand *Auckland (w), Last Friday of every month at 17:30 in Albert Park (by the fountain) *Wellington (w), 17:30 h, Civic Square *Dunedin (w), 17:30 h, Meet in the park outside the Otago Museum See also *World map of rides *Bicycle events External links *Critical-Mass.info - The source of almost all the info above *Critical-Mass.org - Ride listings, events, and resources (not updated often) *Upcoming: Critical Mass group (event listings) Category:Critical Mass Wiki